Years Gone By
by Min Hee
Summary: Alternate Universe get together fic. Nothing after the Cell saga. How Bulma and Vegeta got together.
1. Release

*************************************************************************************  
  
Before I start posting my attempt to write a good B/V fic,  
I want to ask.  
  
Does anybody recognize this fic?  
It's an AU B/V fic where Bulma leaves for Vegetasei.   
She and the Prince falls in love and bonds.   
But Bulma doesn't return the bond at first,   
and returns to earth.   
She summons Shenlong to wish that they never bonded,   
but since the bond is to strong, she wishes to go to Vegeta.   
Vegeta lies in a bed, half mad because of the unreturned bond.   
Bulma fullfills the bond and Vegeta leaves to fight Freeiza.   
In one of the last chapters Bulma dies because of the injuries   
to Vegeta when he fights against Freeiza.   
That pushes him over the edge to SSJ.   
Vegeta kills Freezia and dies afterwards   
since Bulma died. King Vegeta doesn't understand how he died,   
but all is explained to him as Dr. Briefs comes with Bulma   
lying dead in his arms. They were resurrected later  
with Shenlong.  
  
If you recognize it, please mail me and   
let me know who wrote it and where it's posted.   
I know it was posted on ff.net,   
but it disappeared after the NC 17 rule.   
I think it's titel was something like Conquering All.  
  
  
Now, I don't claim to own DB/Z/GT.  
Akira Toriyama does.  
I'm just borrowing them for my own fun.  
This is an AU B/V get together fic.  
I don't recall if there's something more to say.  
But please do review, ICQ or email me.  
Feel free to ask about anything.  
But Chain letters and forwards will be deleted as soon as I see them.  
You get a warning and then I block your mail.   
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
Authors Notes.  
  
This is my first attempt on a DBZ fic and a lemon.  
I've never tried this before, so please review and tell me  
what you think.  
  
I have more written on paper,   
but I won't start typing it up before I've heard someone   
say their opinion about this fic and I get some time.  
I can't promise when the next chapter will be up,  
but I'm going to finish it.  
  
As for the fic, It'll be an AU B/V get together fic.  
Anything after the Cell saga won't be included in this fic.  
There'll be some surprises I hope for you readers.  
And I really hope you'll like this one.  
  
' - marks = thoughts  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A shoat cut through the once peaceful air surronding C.C Corp.  
"Onna! The Gravity room is broken again. Fix the crap!"  
"...." The shoat was answered with silence.  
"ONNA! Get your ugly behind right here, NOW! Or else..."  
Vegeta trailed of. "Or else waht?" snapped Bulma back.  
"Or else this" muttered Vegeta as he phased behind Bulma.  
Bulma layed on a mattress in the middle of the huge pool,   
floating while getting a tan.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of black spandex shorts were thrown at her.  
The pair landed right in her face. Bulma was so chocked that  
she didn't notice the splash of someone slipping into the pool.  
The mattress was thrown over and Bulma crashed into the pool.   
She shot up to the surface as the cool water chilled her down.   
Bulma took several deep breaths as she came up to the surface.   
  
Strong arms encircled her waist from behind, hot breath  
tickled her neck. "Onna" purred Vegeta in her left ear as   
his tail slittered up her left tigh. Bulmas breathing   
was becomming shallower as Vegeta nibbled on her earlobe.  
"Fix the damn Gravity room" "Or else what? It's my day off  
Vegeta." "Then I guess I'll have train on a different way."  
Vegeta pressed his hard body against her back.   
Bulma let out a small gasp when she felt him harden against   
her back. "Ve..Vegeta.." "Onna" purred Vegeta in her ear.  
The strong arms around her waist, tightened their hold on her  
when Vegeta began to float up to his room.   
  
Surprisingly enough, the room was very neat and a fresh scent  
of lemon could be detected ( No pun intended =^-^= ).  
Vegeta losened his grip on her to turn her around.  
Bulma seing an opportunity, took the chance to bolt   
straight out through his door. Without turning her head,   
Bulma shoated to Vegeta. "Bye bye, Veggie head!   
I'll fix the Gravity room once, but not twice."   
'So....The Onna wants me. Guess it'll be easier than I thought.   
Wait, what will be easier?' Vegeta shook his head,   
as if to rid him self of the thoughts of the   
little blue haired minx.   
  
Vegeta went inside of his large bathroom,   
disregarding the hot tub and instead walking towards the shower.   
The water was ice cold as the Sayajin no Ouji stepped inside of   
it. The cold water cascaded down his back. Shivers ran through him,   
but not even cold water could remove his thoughts from the   
blue haired Onna. Vegeta sighed as he tried everything between   
picturing Freeiza in that damned pink nightie that he insisted   
to wear as he slept to Piccolo proclaiming his undying   
love to the pervert Roshi.   
  
Finally giving up, Vegeta took a firm grip on his member.   
Slowly running his hand up and down, picturing his blue haired Onna  
carressing it with her soft hands. He could see her on her knees,  
looking up into his eyes as she kisses the tip. Vegeta moans softly  
at the thought of her doing that to her. Soon it's not a fantasy  
for the Sayajin no Ouji, it's reality. Bulma takes his big member in  
her warm mouth and starts to suck on it. The sensations courses through  
his body making him shudder in pleasure. A tingle runs through his spine   
as she puts her hands on his hips and starts pulling him to her in time.  
  
A small hand makes it's way to his balls. Another moans escapes from   
Vegetas moth as he feels her carress them softly. He's close now,   
so close and then she stops. Giving his tip a soft kiss as   
she looks up on him with a smirk. Vegeta growls as he pulls her   
up to him. He mashes their mouths together and plunders her lucious mouth.   
Bulma runs her hands through his hair as he kisses her passionatly.   
Vegetas hands moves down to her ass and pulls her up against him.  
She could feel his hard member against her opening. Bulma pulls away  
from the kiss and grins wickedly. One small hand trails it way down   
his muscled chest and her hungry mouth follows it. Her pink tounge  
flicks his nipples, earning her a groan from his mouth.   
  
Her hand runs the tip of his member through her crack slowly,  
teasing him. He can feel her juices running over it, coating it   
in her essence. He growls loudly before removing her hand   
and then slamming into her. A moan of pleasure escapes her mouth,  
delicate hands are moving to his back. Vegeta slowly pulls out before  
slamming in again. The moans are comming more frequent from both of them.  
Vegeta increases the speed in his thrust as he feels the release   
near. Feeling Bulma milk his member as she comes and her nails digging  
into his back pushes Vegeta over the edge. Vegeta still pulls in  
and out from her resulting in her second orgasm, when ancient instincts   
kicks in. Flashing his sharp fangs before kissing her neck,   
Vegeta bites down and draws blood from her. Her blood is thick and   
sweet, like a fine wine. Feeling the sharp fangs in her neck makes Bulma   
dig her teeths in his shoulder, sending them both crashing through   
an orgasm as they feel both of their pleasure.   
  
Vegeta slumps down the wall, letting the ice cold water wash away  
his seed. Vegeta breaths hard as he realizes what he did in his fantasy.  
'Kuso, I just had to claim her. That little blue haired minx.   
What has she done to me?' thinks Vegeta as he slowly rises from the floor  
and exits the shower. A quick flare of his Ki drys his body.   
Before putting on his clothes, a smile touches his face briefly as he puts  
on the pink Bad Man shirt that She bought him. Vegetas stomach   
rumbled since he hadn't eaten anything since he got up at five. Now what   
should he do with his little minx thought Vegeta as he went to grab   
a *little* snack before lunch.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A.N  
  
My oh My.   
I never thought I'd have the courage to do that.  
Never ever in a milion, milion years that I'd post something like that.  
My, my. I'm chocked right now.  
  
So what did you think about it?  
Good? Bad? In between?  
Review, Mail or ICQ me.  
  
Mail : Minako_aino@swimmail.com  
ICQ : 89284689  
  
//Min...  
  
********************************************************************************* 


	2. Change

************************************************************************************  
  
  
Titel : Years Gone By   
Chapter : 2/? Change  
Author : Min  
Mail : Minako_Aino@swimmail.com  
ICQ : 89284689  
  
  
Authors Notes.  
  
  
This is the second chapter,   
but I don't know when the third will be up.   
Hopefully, it'll be up tomorrow or on christmas eve.  
I'm really sorry that there might be some spelling errors,  
but I don't have a spell check on my computer  
and english isn't my first language.  
I hope you all like this chapter to.  
Please do review.  
  
Thanks to :  
  
  
Monomo * Tsukino   
Thank you so much for telling me what fic it was.  
I really liked that fic and I hope I'll find it somewhere.  
You don't happen to know where it can be found now?  
And I'm happy that you liked my fic. =)  
  
  
Akiko Shooting Star  
You bet I'm going to post more of it.  
I was so bloody nervous when I posted this.  
I never thought anyone would like it. =)  
  
  
veggie-chan  
Thanks for reviewing.  
I really appreciate your reviews.  
As you can see, I've posted another chapter now. =^-~=  
  
  
Thanks to all of you for reviewing. =)  
  
  
~*Min*~  
  
  
  
' ' marks thoughts.  
  
^ ^ marks the voice in vegetas head. (=^-~= He he, Veggie head hears   
a voice in his head. Gomen, I just couldn't resist that.)  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta digs through the large fridge, looking for food.  
Seeing a large bowl with misou soup, Vegeta grabs it and   
gulps it down in one large gulp. Next was a big steak,   
that disappeared in one second. After the steak came a bowl of rice.  
Vegetas stomach wasn't satisfied untill he had emptied the entire fridge.  
'Now where is that baka Onna' thought Vegeta as he left the kitchen.  
  
Bulma let out a sight when she closed the door to her room.   
'That was close. Remember Bulma, don't let a man get to close.  
They're just cheating bastards.' Bulma took a quick shower   
before heading out to fix the G.R. Bulma heard someone call  
her name as she stepped through the door. "Bulma!" Yamucha  
landed clumsily infront of her. Bulma rolled her eyes  
as she went past her. "Leave Yamucha." "Awww, but Bulma Babe.  
What happened to Yammy - chan? Look I bought some flowers and   
chocolate. Please go out with me!" pleaded Yamucha as they  
entered the G.R.  
  
"Yamucha, you can take your flowers and chocolate and leave.  
I don't care, go fuck some whore, just leave me alone!"   
said Bulma as she removed the panel to the cables.  
"But Bulma Babe, I only did it once. I know you love me  
and I love you. Come on, let's go out." "Once my ass.  
I can't count the times you've cheated on me. Do you really   
think I'm stupid? Didn't you think I'd smell the perfume   
or see the lipstick marks? Well, hello, reality check.  
I did see the marks and I smelt the perfume. I wont ever let  
you back, now Leave!" said Bulma with determenition in her voice.  
"You whore! You should be thankful that I want you back."  
Bulma turned around and looked tiredly on Yamucha.  
"I don't want you back and I don't need you. Please leave now."  
"Say that again you bitch!" hissed Yamucha as he glared at her.  
"I don't need you!" shoated Bulma with a fire gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Yamucha saw red as he heard her shoat that. Before he could stop   
himself, he had formed a fist of his hand, sending it crashing into   
Bulmas cheek. The hit sent her crashing into the still open panel,  
electricity chocked her body. A computerized voice started.  
"Overload, Evacuate immedeatley. Gravity will increase,   
before overload." Yamucha looked at his sill closed fist and  
then at Bulmas body, still spasming. Panic struck him when he felt  
the gravity increase, pushing him down into the floor.   
Being the coward he was, Yamucha ran out from the Gravity Room  
and then flew away from Capsule Corp moments before the G.R exploded.  
  
Vegeta heard the explosion when he went to the living room.  
'What was that? That wasn't me for once. Did the Onna do something  
to my G.R? Grrr, I swear she did it only to piss me of.' thought Vegeta.   
Taking his time, Vegeta slowly went outside to the G.R,   
Only to find it in pieces. "Onna! What the hell have you done to my G.R"   
roared the Sayajin no Ouji. 'For once that baka Onna don't reply with   
some witty comeback as usual.' The entire backyard was quiet.  
  
Vegeta waited a while, but he was getting worried.  
"Where is that baka Onna?" Wait, why am I worried for her?  
She's just the ugly baka Onna." muttered Vegteta  
^But she doesn't fear you^ whispered a voice in his head.  
"Feh. I don't need her" Vegeta blocked out everything,  
while trying to pinpoint the Onnas Ki.  
  
'The Onnas ki isn't here' thought Vegeta. 'Wait, there it is.  
It's so weak, what did she do now?' Vegeta flew towards the   
center of the mess. Carefully searching through the rumble.   
Vegeta found Bulma quickly since he could sense her ki,   
even though it was weak. Vegeta looked Bulma over quickly to  
check for injuries. Except the large bruise on her cheek,  
he couldn't see any injuries. But Vegeta knew that she could  
have internal injuries and that she needed to get into a   
regeneration tank quick. Vegeta shook his head.   
'How did she do this to her self' as he flew to the infirmary.  
  
He never really appreciated the work she had done to make him   
an regeneration tank untill now. Vegeta swalloeed hard as he realized   
that he had to undress her before he put her in the tank.  
Trying to avoid staring at her, Vegeta completed his task,  
but not being able to stop the thoughts entering his mind as  
he undressed her. 'How could I say that she was ugly?  
That pale milky skin, her soft hair and those eyes.'  
Vegetas eyes roamed her body, gawking at her.  
A groan that escaped from her lips stopped the Sayajin  
no Ouji from exploring her body more.  
  
Vegeta put her in the tank as she began to regain conciousness.  
Tha tank hummed as it started to fill with liquid. Taking a last  
glance at the Onna floating in the tank, Vegeta turned and left  
the infirmary.   
  
The roof had always been his favourite spot on Capsule Corp  
except the G.R. No one could disturb him there, it was his sanctuary.  
Despite what the other Z senshis might think, he actually relaxed or   
meditated sometimes. No warrior could train 24/7 and the mind needed  
training to. But this time he needed to think.   
  
'Why do I feel so attached to the Baka Onna, I don't need her.  
I'll kill her as soon as I've accended, no matter how much I want  
her body. I wont take her, she's a human for crying out loud.  
I'm the Sayajin no Ouji and I can't take that weak, baka, female  
as a mate.' ^But you want to, you wanted to take her when you   
undressed her. Wanted to feel her hands on your back as you thrust  
into her, see her scream out her release as she comes,   
feel her nails digging into your back and feel her tighten   
her grip around...^ Vegeta clutched his head and screamed.  
"I don't need the Baka Onna!" Vegeta shot into the air,   
not caring where he flew. Soaring high in the air,   
before breaking the soundbarrier.   
  
Slowly Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp. 'The Onna should   
be healed now' thought Vegeta. The sun had set a while ago  
and the full moon had risen. He could feel the urge to look   
up at the moon to transform, but he didn't. He was the   
Sayajin no Ouji, he wasn't a lowly third class baka that couldn't  
control his transformations. Instead he felt   
his body beginning to react differently to the moons rays.  
Memories of him undressing Bulma earlier and that fantasy  
in the shower entered his mind. As he decended on the backyard  
of Capsule Corps, Vegeta couldn't rid himself of those thoughts.  
He could feel himself hardening at those memories,   
a groan escapes his mouth as he realizes that the Onna will  
be naked when he lets her out. ^Naked and disoriented,   
it'd be so easy to take her than. Just a little, ahem,   
convincing and it'd be over^ whispered the voic in his mind again.  
Vegeta fought down the urge to run into the infirmary and take her.  
  
Vegeta took a quick shower before heading down to the infirmary,  
still a bit damp from his shower and with a towel around his neck.  
'The Onnas ki feels different' thought Vegeta as he entered the   
infirmary. Bulma sat on the bench in the regeneration tank   
with crossed arms and legs, as if waiting for something.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as he punched in the button to release her.  
Bulma grabbed the towel around Vegetas neck and used it to   
cover her self. "Thank you!" said Bulma. "What the hell did you do  
Onna?" "What do you mean? I was trying to fix your beloved G.R  
when Yamucha came." "Feh, I thought I felt that weaklings ki."  
"Yeah well, the G.R short circuted when he punshed me   
into the panel, wich electrocuted me. Then he left me there  
to blow up inside the G.R" said Bulma irritated and rolled her eyes.  
But Vegeta wasn't listening. Lashing out agiatated behind Bulma was  
a blue tail. "What the hell! How did you get that?" screeched Vegeta.  
"Get what Veggie head" said Bulma a bit annoyed that he hadn't listened.  
"This!" said Vegeta and grabbed her tail.  
  
Bulma screamed in pain as he grabbed it. She didn't know what he  
did to hurt her like that, but it hurt as hell. Since she was already  
weak from the explosion and being in the regeneration tank,   
darkness soon claimed her. 'How can the Onna have a tail? She's not  
a sayajin' thought Vegeta as he carried her to his room.  
  
Bulma didn't recognize the room when she woke up.   
Her balance felt totaly off. Trying to stand up sent her  
crashing into the floor. "Onna, you shouldn't try to stand   
before you've gotten used to the tail."   
"WHAT! I don't have a tail" shrieked Bulma.   
Vegeta didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed her tail  
and squeezed. Bulma screamed and spasmed, trying desperatly   
to make him release her tail. Slowly, Vegeta began to stroke her tail.  
Bulmas screams and spasms ceased, instead she started to purr.  
  
'Damn that Onne. Does she have any idea how sexy she looks now.  
She even has a tail and she's a sayajin somehow.' Vegeta shook his head   
as he realized what he was doing. Abruptly he stopped stroking her tail.  
Bulmas purring also stopped and she looked up at him,   
then at her self when she saw him stare at her. "'Geta! Turn around!"  
shrieked Bulma. Vegeta snapped out from his trance and blushed as  
he turned his back to her. Bulma grabbed the bed sheets   
and wrapped them around her.  
  
"Onna! Are you a sayajin?" "I'm 100% human!" "Do a test!" said Vegeta  
firmly. "Alright, just let me get some clothes on." "Now Onna!"  
"Bakayaro" mumbled Bulma as she went to the infirmary. "I heard   
that" chockled Vegeta. "Ass"  
  
Bulma took a blood sample from her self before she turned to Vegeta.  
Vegeta stood as always, leaning on the doorway.  
"I need a bloodsample to compare with." "What ever."   
Vegeta held out his arm to her. Bulma tried to pierce his skin,   
but the needle cracked. Taking another needle to try again,   
proved to be useless. "Vegeta how am I going to get a sample if I   
can't pierce your skin?" "What will I get if you get your blood sample?"  
asked Vegeta with a smirk. "What ever, Look I didn't want to do this test  
so I'll just go and get some clothes." Bulma tried to get past Vegeta,  
but Vegeta didn't move. He simply held out his arm. "Do it now."   
Bulma got a new needle and tried, this time it did work.  
  
Bulma started the scan. "It should be done in a minute."  
Vegeta grunted a reply as the computer beeped, both looked   
at the computer. "Ha. I knew it. You're a sayajin." said Vegeta  
while looking smugly at her. "I'm a sayajin, but how? I wasn't  
a sayajin before the accident. Something must've happened then.  
Let's see, you picked me up and placed me in the tank.  
Changed the settings from sayajin to human..."   
Bulma was cut of by Vegeta. "Change settings? I just put you in."  
"Kami-sama!" said Bulma as she ran to the tank with her new   
sayajin speed. "The tank is on sayajin" whispered Bulma.   
"It must've changed my DNA. It probably assumed that that was  
the problem with me." "The royal family wont die with me" whispered  
Vegeta in disbelief.   
  
Vegeta pushed Bulma up againste the tank and kissed her hard.  
Though Bulma was surprised, she returned the kiss with equal passion.  
Vegeta slowly kissed his way to Bulmas slender neck,   
carefully nipping on her skin. Bulma moaned softly as his teeth dug  
into her neck without drawing blood. Before Bulma had a chance to recover,   
Vegeta swept her up into his arms and flew away, laughing into the night.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Please feel free to review, mail or ICQ me.  
Comments, flames, suggestions, you name it.  
Everything is always welcome. If you think it sucks, please tell me   
exactly what sucks so I know and can change it.  
  
Mail : Minako_Aino@swimmail.com  
ICQ : 89284689  
  
~*Min*~  
  
************************************************************************************ 


End file.
